Expecting the Unexpected
by puff the magic dragon
Summary: Set just after the Cell Games. Gohan and the Ox King are walking along in the countryside talking about past times etc... READ!


**Expecting the Unexpected**

Notes: This is set just after Gohan's fight with Cell. It's really my adaptation of 'The Last Wish' (I think that's the one) where we see Gohan and the Ox King walking along in the rural countryside near their home talking. I thought it would be a good scene where Gohan learned that Chichi was pregnant. Read on, folks and please R&R at the end, ta.

Oh and this is my first fic. So there might a few rusty grammatical errors in it, lol.

--------------------------------------------------

Peace was restored to Earth once again, but this peace didn't come without a sacrifice. Gohan's father, Goku, sacrificed his life in order to save the Earth from the evil foe that was Cell. But everyone thought that it wasn't a problem, for the hero of Earth could be revived by the legendary Dragon God known as Shenron, at Kami's Lookout. However, when this was put into practice, Goku – from the afterlife – had spoken, mentioning that he didn't want to be revived. He explained that Earth would be a much safer place without him there since all the villains would come after him.

So with this news, Gohan was understandably upset and saddened by this. But after a short pause, he tried to cheer up and shouted positively to the others before leaving kami's lookout,

"Come on guys, this is the first day of the rest of our lives! "

And with this, Gohan left with a weak smile on his face and headed for home to break the news to his mother. His mother too, was upset at hearing that her husband would never come back to her again and broke down in tears…..

------

Later on in the day however, Chichi was much brighter and came into Gohan's room with a tray with a glass of juice and a cake on it. However, only to find that the window was open and the curtains being blown about by the light winds. Gohan and Chichi's father had run off into the woods and the open land near the Son home to get some well earned fresh air.

And with this, Gohan and his grandfather was seen walking through the open grassy lands, talking about good ol' days and other past times. Gohan looked content and happy with life, but deep down he missed with father.

"_Time will heal all wounds_", or so they say…..

Gohan and the Ox King continued walk along the grassy plains, and it was now that the Ox King thought it was the perfect opportunity to inform Gohan of some important news.

He looked at Gohan for a moment and thought how he would say it. Gohan was mature enough to handle this situation, but whether he would be delighted, was another matter.

"Gohan…" he hesitated and struggled for words,

Gohan turned to look at him, first with a cheerful smile, then it slowly changed to a confused look as he noticed the Ox King struggle for words. They stopped walking and Gohan waited patiently for what he was going to say, all the while starting to become slightly worried.

Looking at the Ox King's body language, he looked uncomfortable as to what he was going to say. Gohan however, just looked at him blankly, not knowing what his grandfather was going to tell him.

" Gohan, I have something important I have to tell you"

Gohan looked at him, a bit more seriously, but acknowledged him positively with a,

"sure."

The Ox King continued after a pause, " It's about your mother."

Gohan's eyebrows lifted and he looked slightly surprised but didn't say anything and let the Ox King continue.

The Ox King looked at Gohan in the eyes and told him straight, "your mother's pregnant, Gohan." A brief pause and he repeated with a smile " Your mother's going to have another baby."

Immediately, Gohan was taken aback by this sudden news. His eyebrows shot up and had a look of surprise of his face. He lost his composure and looked awkward, and his mouth was slightly open as if he was going to say something, but nothing came out. He looked at the Ox King as if he were going to say something, but nothing happened. There was a brief stunned silence that lasted for about 20 seconds, before Gohan could actually say anything. The reality of his mother having another baby, stunned him. He wasn't prepared to hear that at all.

When he did speak, he sounded pleased,

"when did mom tell you, grandpa?" with a small smile on his face.

The Ox King replied,

"your mother just told me about the news a few hours before you came home. It was _when_ to tell you the news that was the difficult bit", he chuckled.

Gohan just smiled. He smiled and he looked really pleased by the welcoming news. It was evident that it still hadn't quite sunk in yet, but the Ox King could tell that Gohan was delighted with the news.

_Having a new baby in the household._

Not just a new baby, but a brother or sister for him and another son or daughter for his mother. But his dad…his dad wasn't around any longer. He died fighting Cell, and he would never know of the new arrival in the Son Household. Gohan looked slightly saddened by the fact it was true.

'_What is old and passed on always gets replaced by the new._ ' In this case, a new baby.

Gohan and the Ox King continued to walk, and Gohan managed to gain his composure again. They talked about the news of the baby for a short while, and the revelations and impact it would have on the Son Family for the rest of their lives.

They eventually started to head back to the house and when they got back, Chichi looked slightly annoyed that the fact her father and son left the house without telling her beforehand. But Gohan didn't notice and went straight over to her smiling and hugged her gently. Chichi felt happy at this and she hugged Gohan back. She could tell that he had cheered up more than before he had left. She wondered if Gohan had heard the news, and glanced over at her father. Chichi and the Ox King exchanged glances and she then knew that the Ox King had told Gohan the great news that gripped the Son Family. The Ox King looked on at the loving scene before him.

Gohan let go of his mother and looked at her with a warm and exciting smile. Chichi looked at her son and mustered his name.

Gohan finally spoke, but awkwardly and slowly,

"Uh, mom. Grandpa told me the news." He paused briefly with a smile and looked at the Ox King, then back at Chichi. "He told me that you're going to have another baby…"

Chichi looked at her son and sighed deeply, but she smiled,

"That's right, Gohan. What he told you is true. I'm going to have another baby. What do you think about that, honey? Are you happy? Sad? Excitied? Confused? Tell me. I want to know what you really think about this." She said slowly.

Gohan obviously knew what the answer was, but he decided to really think about this before blurting out the answer.

"I feel happy. I feel happy and excited about having another baby in the family, mom. That's all." Gohan shrugged but smiled at his mother. He didn't know what else to say. He was lost for words as what to say.

But what Chichi knew was that Gohan was happy for her and excited about it. The whole family was. How couldn't they be?

After all, this was the first day of the rest of their lives!

End.

-------

Note: Thanks for reading guys. I'm sorry about the abrupt ending of this fic. I didn't know how else to finish it. But who knows, I might make a part 2 to this fic yet.

Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
